DC COMICS: ARROW (S2 EP 22 Streets of Fire)
DC TV UNIVERSE ARROW TEAM ARROW TRAILER: PLOT: Oliver frees himself from the rubble, but finds Laurel trapped beyond his reach, along with his bow and quiver. Oliver guides Laurel to retrieving the bow, and advises her to use one of his explosive arrows to free herself. Meanwhile up top, Isabel Rochev easily overpowers Diggle, and plans to go after Felicity next, until Felicity hits her with the van, incapacitating Isabel long enough for the two to make their escape. Elsewhere, Quentin watches as one of Slade’s soldiers decimates the precinct, before Quentin manages to raid the store room and attach a live grenade to the soldier. Blood and his associates observe the escalating crisis from city hall, though Blood assures his DA that they needn’t call in the national guard just yet, and that Starling City will get through the conflict if they stay calm. Meanwhile, Oliver coaches Laurel with the use of his bow, as she manages to hit a crack in the debris to detonate a path to freedom. Back in the past, Oliver informs Anatoli that Slade has apparently taken Sara, and the two devise a plan to fire a torpedo to sink the Amazo after Oliver retrieves her. Thea retreats from the supersoldier chaos at the train station, but when one gets a hold of her, Malcolm Merlyn makes his presence known and incapacitates the soldier with explosive arrows of his own. Oliver and Laurel reunite with Diggle and Felicity, learning that S.T.A.R. labs has come up with a cure, and are delivering it by courier. However the delivery man has since come under attack from Slade’s army and will need retrieval, though the team is unaware Slade has heard their conversation. Back in the past, Oliver prepares to board the Amazo and reminds Anatoli to fire on the ship if they don’t return within an hour, to which Anatoli expresses his gratitude and tells Oliver he’s made a friend for life. In the present, Quentin explains to the SCPD that Blood is most likely the one behind the attacks, and they’ll need to get the authority to call in the national guard. With no other options for the moment, Quentin convinces his superiors to call in the Arrow for help, earning back his detective shield in the process. Meanwhile, Laurel finds herself under attack, but rescued by the Canary, who she at last recognizes as Sara. Blood and his associates continue to survey the news, before one of Slade’s men breaks in and attacks, killing the DA with no regard for Blood’s orders to stop. Meanwhile, Oliver and the others race to the scene of the downed courier, updating Quentin along the way, before two of Slade’s soldiers manage to overturn the van. In the aftermath, Oliver manages to down the two assailants with another explosive round, as Diggle carries Felicity away from the scene. Over at the train station, Thea disregards Malcolm’s pleas that he has no intent to harm anyone, and for the moment only wants to assure his daughter’s safety. Slade and Isabel Rochev oversee the burning city, before Blood barges in demanding an explanation for his office’s destruction. Slade insists that he never promised not to harm innocent people, and intends to live up to his own promise of taking away everything Oliver loves, including the people of Starling city, who will be ash by the following night. Meanwhile, Sara removes her mask and wig, assuring Laurel that she isn’t a hero, though Laurel points out that even her League name “The Canary” suggests beauty and possible redemption. Back in the past, Oliver frees Sara aboard the freighter, but Oliver insists on at least making an attempt to cure his friend Slade. Felicity, Oliver and Diggle approach the S.T.A.R. labs courier, though they fail to reach him before Slade’s men, and the case containing the cure is lost. The trio returns to the clocktower, where Oliver laments that he once again failed the city and all his lost loved ones. Felicity pleads with Oliver not to give up, that he isn’t alone, and that she believes in him. Meanwhile, Laurel and Sara hear a woman screaming outside a burning building for her daughter. Quentin arrives just in time to see Sara free the young girl from inside the building, and scamper off, as Laurel identifies the figure to others as “The Canary.” The train station soldier attacks Malcolm Merlyn once more, leading to a bloody fight that lands both unconscious. Meanwhile, Oliver fields a call from Sebastian Blood, who has since taken the cure from Slade, and wants to save the city moreso than see it burn. Diggle retrieves a still-unconscious Roy from the foundry, leaving Felicity behind to take care of him. Oliver and Diggle travel to Blood’s office, as Blood hands over the cure and pledges to clean up Starling city, and threatening to expose Oliver’s secret if they turn him in. Some time later, Isabel arrives at Blood’s office to confirm that he’d handed over the cure, for which Slade orders Isabel to kill the deposed mayor. Meanwhile, Lance and the other officers observe over the news that the military has arrived to Starling City, though they curiously set up at all the bridges and tunnels without actually entering the city. Back in the past, Oliver and Sara infiltrate Ivo’s office looking for the cure, and end up cornered by Slade and his men. Lance directs Felicity and Oliver’s attention to the suspicious military presence, something Oliver recognizes as the work of Amanda Waller. Waller insists that the danger posed by Slade’s army getting outside of Starling City is too great, and they have until dawn to put them down, before she levels the city by drone. Hearing this, Oliver dangerously injects Roy with the cure, unsure of its effectiveness. Meanwhile, Malcolm awakens to find Thea pointing a gun at him, as he insists that they’ve both lost everything and need one another. Before he can make his point however, Thea shoots twice. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Cinematic Universe Category:Arrow Category:Black Canary Category:Brother Blood Category:S.T.A.R.S. Labs Category:Ravagers Category:Deathstroke the Terminator